1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airflow-guiding device and in particular, to a projector with the airflow-guiding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional projector includes a light source, an airflow generator, a light valve, and a projection lens. The light source is suitable for generating an illumination beam. The light source includes a reflector and a lampwick, and at least a portion of the lampwick is disposed in the reflector. The light valve is located in a transmission path of the illumination beam and suitable for transforming the illumination beam into an image beam. The projector lens is located in a transmission path of the image beam and suitable for projecting the image beam onto a screen.
The airflow generator generates an airflow for dissipating heat generated by the light source. Because of natural thermal convection phenomenon, the temperature of a top surface of the lampwick of the light source is relatively high while the temperature of a bottom surface of the lampwick is relatively low. For preventing the lampwick from being damaged, the temperature difference between the top surface and the bottom surface of the lampwick may be controlled in a specific range.
The techniques about guiding airflow generated by the airflow generator to control the temperature of the lampwick have been disclosed in many patents, such as Taiwan patent no. 477432, Taiwan patent no. 1252368, Taiwan patent no. 1245598 and US patent publication no. 20060017362. However, the conventional techniques about guiding airflow may not satisfy different requirements of other designers.